Masterfox3000's memorable music
“Music is what feelings sound like.” This is basicly a list of like all the memorable music in my life that did a big change in my life. '' '' † '' By:'' Justice Year: 2007 Gerne: ''Disco House, Electro House, French House ''Length: 12 Songs, 48 minutes ☆24EFFECTS☆ '' By:'' Various Artists Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Ambient, Breakcore, Jazz, Shoegaze, Techno ''Length: 12 Songs, 37 minutes 3 Flavors of 8bit '' By:'' Dainumo, Jeesh, P.SUS Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Ambient, Chiptune, Dream Pop ''Length: 12 Songs, 37 minutes 21 '' By:'' Adele Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Soul, Pop, R&B ''Length: 11 Songs, 48 minutes 40oz. to Freedom '' By:'' Sublime Year: 1992 Gerne: ''Ska Punk, Reggae ''Length: 23 Songs, 1 hour and 10 minutes Abbey Road '' By:'' The Beatles Year: 1969 Gerne: ''Rock ''Length: 11 Songs, 47 minutes Act II: The Father Of Death '' By:'' The Protomen Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Indie, Rock Opera ''Length: 12 Songs, 1 hour Ape Escape Originape Soundtracks '' By:'' Soichi Terada Year: 1999/2011 Gerne: ''Drum 'n Bass, VGM ''Length: 37 Songs, 1 hour Arboreal '' By:'' The Flashbulb Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Ambient, Folk, IDM ''Length: 17 Songs, 58 minutes Azumanga Daioh, Vol. 1 '' By:'' Masaki Kurihara Year: 2005 Gerne: ''Bossa nova, Experimental ''Length: 36 Songs, 44 minutes Baby I'm Yours '' By:'' Breakbot Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Electro House, French House Length: 1 Song, 3 minutes Bag Raiders '' By:'' Bag Raiders Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Electro House, French House ''Length: 11 Songs, 41 minutes Bomberman Hero Soundtrack '' By:'' Jun Chiki Chikuma Year: 1998 Gerne: ''Drum 'n Bass ''Length: 17 Songs, 32 minutes Brookes Brothers '' By:'' Brookes Brothers Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Drum 'n Bass ''Length: 14 Songs, 1 Hour and a half CadmiumRED Mixtape (Vol. 1) '' By:'' Radock & Mex, MilkshakeManCP, McMaNGOS, Phazon, Inan, Lots of OTHER YTPMV people??? Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Breakcore, Dubstep, Gabber, Southern Rock ''Length: 15 Songs, 18 minutes Caravan Palace '' By:'' Caravan Palace Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Electroswing ''Length: 15 Songs, 54 minutes Catherine Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Shoji Meguro Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Nu-Jazz, Orchestra ''Length: 34 Songs, 1 Hour Catherine Sound Disc & Art Book '' By:'' Shoji Meguro Year: 2011 Gerne: '' Electronic Classical, Orchestra, Heavy Metal ''Length: 11 Songs, 30 minutes chiptek '' By:'' She Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Chiptune, Electro House ''Length: 8 Songs, 19 minutes Chrono Trigger Original Sound Version '' By:'' Nobuo Uematsu, Noriko Matsueda, Yasunori Mitsuda Year: 1995 Gerne: ''Chiptune, Electronic Classical ''Length: 64 Songs, 2 hours and a half coloris '' By:'' She Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Chiptune, Electro House ''Length: 14 Songs, 33 minutes Crystal Castles '' By:'' Crystal Castles Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Alternative, Chiptune, Noise ''Length: 17 Songs, 1 hour Dead Rising 2 Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Oleksa Lozowchuk Year: 2010 Gerne: '''''Bossa nova, House, Jazz '''''Length: 45 Songs, 1 and half hour Deep Space Bass Toonami '' By:'' Joe Boyd Vigil Year: 2001 Gerne: ''Drum 'n Bass ''Length: 18 Songs, 1 hour Detrimentalist '' By:'' Venetian Snares Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Breakcore ''Length: 10 Songs, 51 minutes DISCOVERY '' By:'' Daft Punk Year: 2001 Gerne: ''French House ''Length: 14 Songs, 1 hour Europop '' '' By: Eiffel 65 Year: 1999 Gerne: ''Eurodance ''Length: 14 Songs, 1 hour "IM BLUE DA BA DEEEE!" Europop was my first electronic album, i kinda won it in like 2000 or 2001 and its basicly the most nostalgic albums ever and stuff. I mostly bought it like anyone else, because of the hit song "I'm Blue" and honestly now i think that "I'm Blue" is the most reppetetive music in the album and there are far better ones. The song Playstation also made me bought a Playstation (i did it really late considering it was at its LAST YEARS and the only game i owned was APE ESCAPE). The album itself has allot of catchy and generic electronic music. I just love the strong accent and how they pronounce stuff with a extra AAAAAOOOWWWW in the end of every phrase, not to metion the modified voice and it makes it look more robotic, and damn... THE LYRICS IS SO MEMORABLE AND SIMPLE! DEEP DOWN DEEP DOWN DA DA DOO DA DA DEEP DOWN DEEP DOWN DA DA! NOW IS FORE EVAAAAAAAAAAaaaaRRRRRRR! SHALALALALA SHALLALAA YOU'RE MY SILICON GIRL~! I DONT WANNA BE A CLOWN NO! CAUSE I WANT TO CARRY ONNNNNN!!! MOVE YER BADY, EVERYBADI COME ONE AND MOVE YOUR BADI! TEKKEN 3, METAL GEAR SOOLIIID, RESIDENT EVIIIIL, GRAND TOURISMO. TO MUCH OF HEAVENNNN... CAN BRING YOU UNDERGROUND! HEAVEN (yeaaaaah) CAN ALWAYS TURN AROUND. Europop will always be a classic in my heart, with it's beyond catchy simple lyrics and cheesy European 90's TECNO stlye and variety of various other Electronic genres that where bombing at the time. Exmilitary '' By:'' Death Grips Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Hardcore Rap, Industrial ''Length: 13 Songs, 48 minutes Fakevox '' By:'' Plus-Tech Squeeze Box Year: 2000 Gerne: ''Alternative, IDM, JPOP, J-Rock, Picopop ''Length: 12 Songs, 33 minutes Fantastic '' '' By: Apogee Year: 2006 Gerne: 'Alternative, J-Rock '''Length: 11 Songs, 1 hour "I don't care, i don't mind. It happens all the time" A interesting and lovely album i got IMMEDIATELY got when i've found about about there music videos. This band must have one of the most weird and unique music videos, and i love each little second of them. One of the music videos that shocked me in effort was there "1, 2, 3" which is a music video of 2 leg only persons dancing and the dance moves are simply Impressive. And a other music video which starts off normal but suddently is a thousands of naked men being used as, and falling like objects such as Helicopters. Trust me, it's stranger than it sounds like. But onto the REAL topic, the music in the album, Apogee can be described best with the word "Lovely" because all of the melodies in this album are simply majesticly beautiful and i keep falling in love with them, in my opinion what makes the songs so good is the god-like bass playing, most of the songs have this bass and it's just simply has a chill feeling to it while giving a amazing melody. Another instrument that makes a big role in my opinion is the Synthesizer and other special effects, they simply make a HUGE role during the songs and the special effects are amazing such as sparkles or echo filled piano notes that are simply tear jerking. Even though it's a Japanese album, Apogee uses allot of English lyrics here and there in there songs, and there english is so fluent you can't even imagine you're listening to a Japanese album. But seriously man, there music videos are simply the best i've ever seen. Possibly they have made my favorite music videos of all time. Fantastic is what it says on the title. Absolutely fantastic! Fang Island '' By:'' Fang Island Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Indie, Progressive Rock, Math Rock ''Length: 10 Songs, 31 minutes Feels So Good '' By:'' Chuck Mangione Year: 1986 Gerne: ''Jazz ''Length: 6 Songs, 45 minutes Final Fantasy: Tour de Japon '' By:'' Nobuo Uematsu Year: 2004 Gerne: ''Orchestra ''Length: 13 Songs, 1 hour and 10 minutes Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack '' By:'' Nobuo Uematsu Year: 1997 Gerne: ''Electronic Classical ''Length: 85 Songs, 4 hour and a half Freak Out! '' By:'' Frank Zappa Year: 1966 Gerne: ''Psychedelia, Rock ''Length: 15 Songs, 1 hour Frequencies '' By:'' LFO Year: 1991 Gerne: ''IDM, Techno ''Length: 14 Songs, 50 minutes Giza '' By:'' Gatekeeper Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Witch House, Dark Electro ''Length: 6 Songs, 20 minutes Glass Swords '' By:'' Rustie Year: 2011 Gerne: '' Modern Hip-Hop ''Length: 13 Songs, 42 minutes Gloss Drop '' By:'' Battles Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Experimental, Math Rock ''Length: 13 Songs, 54 minutes Glue Sniffer '' By:'' glue70 Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Breakbeat, Breakcore, IDM ''Length: 12 Songs, 27 minutes Greatest Hits '' By:'' Queen Year: 1981 Gerne: ''Rock ''Length: 17 Songs, 57 minutes Happy Rabbit '' By:'' Breakbot Year: 2010 Gerne: '''''Electro Funky, French House '''''Length: 4 Songs, 11 minutes Hi-Fi Anatomia By: Sotaisei Riron Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Indie, JPOP, J-Rock ''Length: 9 Songs, 33 minutes Hot Rats '' By:'' Frank Zappa Year: 1969 Gerne: ''Jazz, Progressive Rock ''Length: 6 Songs, 43 minutes Hydeout Productions 1st Collection '' By:'' Nujabes Year: 2003 Gerne: ''Hip Hop ''Length: 14 Songs, 56 minutes Imperishable Night Soundtrack '' By:'' Zun Year: 2004 Gerne: ''Electronic Classical ''Length: 20 Songs, 1 hour and a half Immersion '' By:'' Pendulum Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Drum 'n Bass, Drumstep, House ''Length: 15 Songs, 1 hour In Her Gentle Jaws '' By:'' The Depreciation Guild Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Chiptune, Shoegaze ''Length: 10 Songs, 40 minutes In The Aeroplane Over The Sea '' By:'' Neutral Milk Hotel Year: 1998 Gerne': '''Experimental, Indie Rock, lo-fi, Psychedelic folk '''Length: 11 Songs, 40 minutes In The Court Of The Crimson King '' By:'' King Crimson Year: 1969 Gerne: ''Progressive Rock ''Length: 5 Songs, 43 minutes Inhuman Rampage '' By:'' DragonForce Year: 2006 Gerne: ''Power Metal ''Length: 8 Songs, 1 hour Inital D: D Best Selection '' By:'' Super Eurobeat Presents, Various Artists Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Eurobeat ''Length: 8 Songs, 1 hour Invaders Must Die (Deluxe Edition) '' By:'' The Prodigy Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Electropunk ''Length: 13 Songs, 46 minutes Iron EP '' By:'' Woodkid Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Chamber Pop ''Length: 4 Songs, 14 minutes Jet Set Radio '' By:'' Hideki Naganuma, Various Artists Year: 2000 Gerne: '''''Breakbeat, Electro, Funk, Hip Hop '''''Length: 18 Songs, 1 hour Jet Set Radio Future '' By:'' Hideki Naganuma, Various Artists Year: 2002 Gerne: '''''Breakbeat, Electro, Funk, Hip Hop '''''Length: 18 Songs, 1 hour Jubeat Knit Append Soundtrack '' By:'' Various Artists Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Breakcore, JPOP, J-Rock, Trance ''Length: 9 Songs, 30 minutes Katamari Fortissimo Damacy '' By:'' Various Artists Year: 2004 Gerne: ''Bossa Nova, Jazz, JPOP, J-Rock, Picopop ''Length: 21 Songs, 1 hour and 15 minutes Ki-Oku '' By:'' DJ Krush Year: 1996 Gerne: ''Acid Jazz ''Length: 13 Songs, 56 minutes Killer7 Soundtrack '' By:'' Masafumi Takada Year: 2005 Gerne: ''Ambient, Jazz, Rock, Techno ''Length: 61 Songs, 2 hours Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Jun Ishikawa, Hirokazu Ando Year: 2000 Gerne: ''Kirby ''Length: 37 Songs, 1 hour Kirby's Air Ride OST '' By:'' Jun Ishikawa, Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami Year: 2003 Gerne: ''Chiptune, Electronic Classical, Kirby, Orchestra ''Length: 63 Songs, 2 hours Kirby Canvas Curse Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Jun Ishikawa, Tadashi Ikegami Year: 2005 Gerne: ''Electronic Classical, IDM, Kirby ''Length: 45 Songs, 1 hour Kirby's Epic Yarn Soundtrack By: Jun Ishikawa, Hirokazu Ando, Tomoya Tomita Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Jazz, Kirby ''Length: 59 Songs, 2 hours and a half Knuckles' Chaotix '' By:'' Junko Shiratsu & Mariko Nanba Year: 1995 Gerne: ''Chiptune ''Length: 41 Songs, 1 hour Limp Mixbit Collections Vol. 1 '' By:'' 11wheels, Something Awful Goons Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Mashup ''Length: 24 Songs, 45 minutes Listen to the Scatman By: Scatman John'' '' Year: 2001 Gerne: ''Jazz, Scat ''Length: 12 Songs, 45 minutes Lost Alone '' By:'' mind.in.a.box Year: 2004 Gerne: ''Eurodance, Futurepop ''Length: 12 Songs, 1 hour Melody A.M. '' By:'' Röyksopp Year: 2001 Gerne: '''''Ambient, Downtempo, Trip Hop '''''Length: 10 Songs, 45 minutes Mind Ctrl: Psychic Chasms Possessed '' By:'' Neon Indian Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Chillwave, Progressive Dreamfunk ''Length: 21 Songs, 1 hour Mondo Cane '' By:'' Mike Patton Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Latin, Opera ''Length: 11 Songs, 1 hour Monoliths & Dimensions '' By:'' Sunn O))) Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Drone Doom Metal ''Length: 4 Songs, 53 minutes Moon Holiday By: The Pillars Of Creation'' '' Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Chillwave, Progressive Dreamfunk, Shoegaze ''Length: 20 Songs, 1 hour More! More! More! '' By:'' Capsule Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Electro House ''Length: 10 Songs, 45 minutes Moshi Moshi Harajuku '' By:'' Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Year: 2011 Gerne: ''JPOP ''Length: 7 Songs, 22 minutes Mother Fellatio EP By: the gerogerigegege'' '' Year: 1993 Gerne: ''Noize ''Length: 2 Songs, 11 minutes Music To Moog By '' By:'' Gershon Kingsley Year: 1969 Gerne: ''Synthpop ''Length: 10 Songs, 25 minutes my love feels all wrong. '' By:'' goreshit Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Breakcore, lolicore ''Length: 8 Songs, 30 minutes NeveroddoreveN By: I Monster Year: 2003 Gerne: '''''Rock, Triphop '''''Length: 8 Songs, 30 minutes N.E.W.S. '' By:'' 403 Forbiddena Year: 2005 Gerne: ''Eurobeat, JPOP, Power Metal, Speed Metal ''Length: 19 Songs, 54 minutes N.H.K ni Youkoso! Sound Collection: Sunny Side ni Youkoso! '' By:'' Otsuki Kenji & Kitsutaka Fumihiko, Pearl Kyoudai, Shishido Rumi, ROUND TABLE Year: 2006 Gerne: '''''Heavy Music, Jazz, JPOP, Salsa, Shoegaze '''''Length: 24 Songs, 1 Hour Nostril '' By:'' Igorrr Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Breakcore, Death Metal ''Length: 14 Songs, 43 minutes Now is the time! '' By:'' Polysics Year: 2005 Gerne: ''J-Rock, Synthpunk ''Length: 15 Songs, 44 minutes Ompa til du dør '' By:'' Kaizers Orchestra Year: 2001 Gerne: ''Alternative Rock ''Length: 12 Songs, 43 minutes Out of the Blue '' By:'' Electric Light Orchestra Year: 1977 Gerne: ''Progressive Rock, Symphonic rock ''Length: 12 Songs, 43 minutes Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: The Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Booty Bronx, Jun Sasaki, Hoshina Anniversary, Mitsunori Ikeda, TCY Force, Teddy Loid Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Breakbeat, Dance, Drum 'n Bass, Dubstep Electro House, JPOP ''Length: 20 Songs, 1 hour and 18 minutes Pikmin World '' By:'' Hajime Wakai Year: 2001 Gerne: ''Ambient, Electronic Classical ''Length: 36 Songs, 1 hour and a half Plastic Beach '' By:'' Gorillaz Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Alternative, Hip-Hop, Orchestra, Pop ''Length: 16 Songs, 1 hour Portable Disco '' By:'' Ram Rider Year: 2005 Gerne: ''Electro Funky, House, JPOP ''Length: 15 Songs, 1 hour Power Supply By: Anamanaguchi Year: 2006 Gerne: ''Chiptune, Freeware, Rock ''Length: 7 Songs, 21 minutes Anamanaguchi is JUST... Amazing! In fact the name of the band should be called Amazing-naguchi because damn is it hard to tell your friends about this band with a complicated name like that! Power Supply is pretty much the first album of this band and ONLY at the time considering Anamaguchi is more of a SINGLE band than a ALBUM band. And when i first listened to it my mind was BLOWN! But what happened to that explosion? What happened to the brain? Oh maybe it was transported into a MAGICAL world of 8-bit people with rainbows everywhere... Maybe. Anamanaguchi is pretty much a band that combines hard party rock with chiptunes, and the way they do it is simply excellent. This album has a REALLY HYPER active feeling to it, and every song feels as if it could of been included in a action video game, which is kind of funny considering all the names of the tracks do sound like a stage for a video game. Anamaguchi is simply one o the most creative and unique ways to use the power of the Nintendo sound chips, and the fact that Anamaguchi is also one of the first people to make Chiptunes ACTUALLY mainstream without looking geeky or nerdy for most people is impressive as hell. This album is just PURE SOLID HYPER ROCK... With a NES! Ready For The Weekend '' By:'' Calvin Harris Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Electro House, Synthpop ''Length: 14 Songs, 52 minutes REDLINE OST '' By:'' James Shimoji Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Electro House, Electronic Rock, JPOP, R&B ''Length: 42 Songs, 1 hour and a half Regulate...G Funk Era '' By:'' Warren G Year: 1994 Gerne: ''G-Funk, Hip-Hop ''Length: 13 Songs, 34 minutes Repairability '' By:'' DR777 Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Abstract Hip-Hop ''Length: 8 Songs, 15 minutes Rockman Dash 2 Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Makoto Tomozawa Year: 2000 Gerne: ''Eletronic Classical, JPOP ''Length: 87 Songs, 2 hours Rockman ZX Soundtrack "ZX Tunes" '' By:'' III Year: 2006 Gerne: ''Alternative, Symphonic Rock, Trance, JPOP ''Length: 36 Songs, 2 hours ROFLtrax Annual: 2010 '' By:'' Breakmaster, Cylinder, DJ Rilstix, DM DOKURO, mrSimon, niceplum, Nuthacker, Orangy, Sawtooth, Vaervaf Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Ambient, Breakbeat, Breakcore, IDM ''Length: 28 Songs, 2 hours Selected Ambient Works 85-92 '' By: Aphex Twin'' Year: 1992 Gerne: ''Ambient, IDM ''Length: 7 Songs, 1 hour and 14 minutes My first Ambient album and I gotta be honest i am not really a fan of Ambiental music yet i am a huge fan of electronic and Calm music, which what is this album pretty much! Out though i have some issues with the genre considering half of it's music is mostly just... Sounds of the atsmophere. And someone which is a fan of Ambient will always go and say "IT'S JUST TOO DEEP FOR YOU", and when they say deep they really do mean DEEP... DEEP in space that is. But i'm so glad that i don't find that issue on this Album, the only track that does that is "I" which is only 1 minute long and easily skippedable. I love this album for many reasons such as "It's calm and smooth beats and melodies." but i think the most real reason that i love this album is that Selected Ambient Works 85-92 has a great production music feeling going on, it's just perfect for making short videos and other products like school work. Not all of the songs in the album are production music in my eyes, some songs actually do have decent beats with a early 80's dance vibe to them, and i just love when Electronic goes classic and dark like that. Putting that outside the fact that i will forever remember this as documentary music it also has introduced me to the creative and complex mind side of Electronic, IDM which means Intellegent Dance music(I know right? odd name for a genre) and it's pretty much one of the most pretencious electronic genres out there, but it HAS ALL the rights to be pretencious due to it's many layers of beats, unique use of filters and other complex stuff i don't even understand. Many consider this album a electronic music essential, and i tottaly agree with them! You should atleast experience yourself with this unique albums and see what Electronic music is mostly all about. This would mostly be the type of music you recommend people to let them know what IDM is all about. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Shoji Meguro Year: 2006 Gerne: ''Downbeat, Hip-Hop, Nu-Jazz, Opera, Rock ''Length: 18 songs, 1 hour Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Shoji Meguro Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Downbeat, Nu-Jazz, Opera, Orchestra, Rock ''Length: 50 songs, 2 hours Silent Shout '' By:'' The Knife Year: 2006 Gerne: ''Dark ambient, Minimal Techno ''Length: 11 Songs, 48 minutes Skullgirls Original Soundtrack '' By:'' Brenton Kossak & Blaine McGurty, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante Year: 2012 Gerne: ''Electronic Classical, Jazz ''Length: 28 Songs, 1 hour Smashing... Live! '' By:'' New Japan Philharmonic Year: 2003 Gerne: ''Orchestra ''Length: 15 Songs, 1 hour SMiLE '' By:'' Brian Wilson Year: 2004 Gerne: ''Progressive Rock, Surf Rock ''Length: 17 Songs, 46 minutes Solid State Survivor '' By:'' Yellow Magic Orchestra Year: 1979 Gerne: ''Synthpop ''Length: 8 Songs, 32 minutes Song Of Innocence '' By:'' David Axelrod Year: 1968 Gerne: ''Jazz ''Length: 7 Songs, 27 minutes Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack Vivid Sound × Hybrid Colors Vol. 1 '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Breakbeat, Rock, Drum 'n Bass ''Length: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Original Soundtrack - SEGA '' By:'' SEGA... And Michael Jackson Year: 1994 Gerne: ''Chiptune ''Length: Space Jam '' By:'' Various African Americans Pop Artists Year: 1996 Gerne: ''R&B, Hip-Hop, Pop ''Length: 14 Songs, 1 hour HOOP! THERE IT IS! ''Let's get to the point... Basketball, is the best sport ever... Now really what kind of sport would deliver such fantastic and amazing stuff like this, its the type of sport that leaves you in AWE of how extreme its all delivered. Ok, but this isn't about the actual movie OR the sport, its about the ACTUAL soundtrack (that in my opinion is simply the best movie soundtrack ever made). A interesting fact is that this is one of the only soundtracks albums i've owned in my life. But let's already get to the music. The whole soundtrack is full of memorable hip-hop from the 90's, very calming and some of them sound like love songs (such as "I Turn To You", "For You I Will" you can already notice how the titles obviously give away the LOVE thing going on). One of the tracks that is a FAMOUS and UNFORGETTABLE would be a song that i consider beautiful and pretty inspiring would be "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly, and yes... It's a pretty simple song with simple lyrics like "IF I THINK, I CAN DO ANYTHING!!" but that's just how most of inspiring songs are like for me. There is allot of... How can i explain it? That type of sloooooooow sad hip-hop songs like "Basketball Jones" that in the movie is a scene showing how the greatest b-ball players fall when they loose there tallent, and i just think it was just a perfect scene mostly because of this song... Also in the movie Chris Rock didn't sing on it, and im not gonna lie... Chris Rock doesn't help making this song better (as in hes making it worse) in fact i never knew Chris Rock ever SANG, hes simply insane in this song. HES GOING' ZIP-ZOOP-ZOOBITY-BOP''' THE WHOLE TIME. There is other songs that have that style of "You're a winner! let's party to the beat!" like... WELL... "The Winner" oh man hahahahaha. And i think "That's The Way I Like It" goes with this style too. THAT'S THE WAY.... I LIKE IT! (uhuh uhuh). I think "Fly Like An Eagle" goes with the "YOU'RE A WINNER" thing too but it feels more like "You can do this man...", in fact i just loved this song when it played in the movie. It's just a perfect song to make a sport slow-mo with this song... Yeah i think that labels it more "Dramatic Sports Slow-Mo Music" Let's not forget about Space Jam theme song that is ALL about the HYPE and could be the theme song to basketball. Space Jam has to be one of the best movie soundtracks ever, with memorable Star Fox Assault '' By:'' Yoshie Arakawa & Yoshinori Kawamoto Year: 2005 Gerne: ''Orchestra, Drum 'n Bass ''Length: 41 Songs, 1 hour and a half "Let's go, team!" This soundtrack simply gives me chills every time i hear it. The whole soundtrack is a masterpiece of one of the most EXCITING orchestras ever made. It has orginal songs but aswell has orchestra version of old songs from Star Fox 64 and they simply just made them the most amazing thing ever. The "Theme Song" makes the kid inside me go fight with a wooden sword outside the backyard like a king. It is simply outstanding and gives that feeling that a adventure is coming and you gotta get ready for the war. "Oikonny's Fleet" is the song that plays in the first stage, but it also has a sad feeling a feeling that shows war is horrible (you can notice this feeling when the flute solos happen with the violins). Maybe because war was finished and even though adross rebelion comes back. "Katina" starts off with a happy introduction and goes on, the song kinda has this war feeling of people winning yet failing at times (it has its ups and downs). "Sargasso Space Hideout" OBVIOUSLY has that suspense feeling at the introduction (hense the hideout)but it then goes to the feeling of you having to STRUGGLE yourself to survive in it. "Corneria" has that feeling of escaping but it is in fact of a city being destructed and you having to save it. I'm not that much of a fan of the "Aparoid City" but it just reaks of atsmophere, it starts with a dangerous introduction but then goes to a calm yet sad dark feeling that the place is highly evil. "Queen Battle Parts 2 & 3" are like one of the best final boss theme songs ever made, simply by the fact that it has a part that feels like it's saying "You can do this, you have gone far!" and it just simply climbs up and the song repeats with the DANGEROUS feeling that this is really the last battle. Let's not forget about the "Star Wolf Theme", simply for me, the best villain theme song ever made, just the way its dilivered and tells you "You're into some deep shit." You just gotta love the hornet solo the whole time. Star Fox Assualt for me is simply one of the best Video games soundtracks out there for the most obvious reasons, it's orchestras are composed beutafully and they ALWAYS give a war feeling as if this is the point you have to throw your life away for the sake of peace. It's just simply... EPIC! Story of Ohm '' By:'' paniq Year: 2007 Gerne: ''German, Psy, Techno, Trance ''Length: 12 Songs, 43 minutes STREET FIGHTER III 3rd STRIKE OST '' By:'' Hideki Okugawa, INFINITE Year: 1999 Gerne: ''Drum 'n Bass, House, Hip-Hop, Techno ''Length: 36 Songs, 1 hour and a half Suffer '' By:'' Bad Religion Year: 1988 Gerne: ''Punk Rock ''Length: 15 Songs, 30 minutes Sultans of Swing: The Very Best of Dire Straits '' By:'' Dire Straits Year: 1998 Gerne: ''Rock, Blues ''Length: 16 Songs, 1 hour and a half SUNNY '' By:'' Towa Tei Year: 2011 Gerne: '''''Breakbeat, Downbeat, Electro Funky, House '''''Length: 12 Songs, 40 minutes Supercell '' By:'' Supercell Year: 2009 Gerne: ''JPOP, J-Rock ''Length: 10 Songs, 48 minutes Switched-On Bach '' By:'' Wendy Carlos Year: 1968 Gerne: ''Eletronic Classical ''Length: 12 Songs, 40 minutes Symphony of Science '' By:'' John Boswell Year: 1968 Gerne: ''Eletronic Classical ''Length: 15 songs, 1 Hour Table Scraps '' By:'' Pogo Year: 2008 Gerne: '''''Breakbeat, Trip-hop '''''Length: 5 songs, 18 minutes Thank You, Happy Birthday '' By:'' Cage The Elephant Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Alternative, Indie, Punk Blues ''Length: 12 songs, 45 minutes The Age of Adz - Sufjan Stevens '' By:'' Sufjan Stevens Year: 2010 Gerne: '''''Art Rock, Folk, Indie '''''Length: 11 songs, 1 hour and a half The Fury of The Aquabats! '' By:'' The Aquabats Year: 1997 Gerne: ''Ska ''Length: 16 songs, 51 minutes The Greatest Video Game Music '' By:'' London Philharmonic Orchestra Year: 1978 Gerne: ''Orchestra ''Length: 21 songs, 1 hour and 10 minutes The Man Machine '' By:'' Kraftwerk Year: 1978 Gerne: ''Synthpop ''Length: 6 songs, 36 minutes The Mollusk '' By:'' Ween Year: 1996 Gerne: ''Alternative, Psychedilic Rock ''Length: 14 songs, 44 minutes The Protomen '' By:'' The Protomen Year: 2005 Gerne: '''''Indie, Rock Opera '''''Length: 8 songs, 36 minutes There's a party in my head and you're all invited '' By:'' mrSimon Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Breakbeat, Breakcore, House ''Length: 14 songs, 40 minutes TrackMania: Build to Race '' By:'' Doo Year: 2009 Gerne: '''''Ambient, Electro Funky, French House, Rock '''''Length: 13 songs, 37 minutes Tony Hawk's Pro Skater '' '' By: Various Artists Year: 1999 Gerne: '''''Punk, Rap, Rock, Ska '''''Length: "''AND I'M SO CONFUSED! ABOUT WHAT TO DO! SOMETIMES I WANT TO THROW IT ALL AWAAAAAY!"'' Simply, one of the best collection of rock music ever made. Having this in my childhood was a bomb, so much radical and extreme music while skating and doing silly SKATEBOARDING tricks. Each song is super memorable and resembles the skating era of the early 2000 and all of its radicalness. The songs are mostly rock but there is a great hip hop song: Aim's "Aint Got Time To Waste", that starts off with a simple yet calm beat, the vocals come in and give it some soul, the songs gives that feeling of a rainy city of people walking slow doing there daily work (a downtempo feeling i guess?). The song "Blue Thunder" by Aquasky, is obviously suppose to be a ambiental track for the game, really calm and smooth like evalator music and shish. Dead Kennedy's "Police Truck" for me was basicly the theme song for Tony Hawk Pro Skater, i think it was because it was in the intro... Anyways, its a oldschool punk song about how Police going mad and doing... Bad stuff (ULTRA VIOLENCE), WHO WILL POLICE THE POLICE?! "Here and Now" by the Ernies, really REALLY reminds me of Rage Against The Machine, it has that fast rapping and 90's long chorus that are unforgattable "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEE AND NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW". "Jerry Was A Race Car Driver" by Primus was for me the MOST overplayed song in the game, i don't know why but every time i started a stage this started playing each single time, honestly i find it pretty reppetetive for that fact and mostly because it's that one single beat OVER and OVER again. Speedealer's "Scream" really gives you the feeling of speed, like as in "WOAH MAN YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS JUMP-WOAAAAAAAAAH... extreme". "New Girl" by The Suicide Machine is one of the MOST memorable songs in this game, just because it has that catchy feeling, it's fast and jumpy (just the way skating music should be!) It goes really extreme while the guy keeps screaming '''(I GOT A NEW GIRL) but then sudently it goes back to the fast and calm singing, its really halarious in a way. You can really feel the ACOMPLISHMENT this song is trying to show you, it's that kind of acomplishment that he wants to SHOVE IT ON YOUR FACE THAT HE GOT A NEW GIRL HAHA IN YOUR FACE LOOSERS I WON, I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN. Unsane's "Commited" always gave that feeling of a you on a mountain doing super sweet moves and going to the biggest hole on earth dirrectly to hell. NUFF SAID. Let's not forget the best song in the whole game, "SUPERMAN" BYGOLDFINGER. This song is simply amazing, it starts off with a simple beat and goes to the trumpet solo... Oh my god the trumpet solo is simply the best thing ever made. The song has that feeling of "Don't fear what you are" and "NEVER GIVE UP", but of course this song has sad parts that he can't handle life and how it works , so it has it's ups and downs but its still a upbeat song after all that. Tony Hawk's soundtrack is pretty much what introduced me to great genres of music such as punk, rock and ska and i will love it forever for those causes. It helped me allot into getting into some great skating groups and i found allot of friends like that. SIMPLY because i enjoyed this type of music. This is the type of soundtrack that is a ESSENTIAL for any punk skater out there. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 Soundtrack '' '' By: Various Artists Year: 2000 Gerne: '''''Punk, Rap, Rock, Ska '''''Length: "AND ETERNITY, MY FRIEND, IS A LONG FUCKING TIME." The sequel to the first one,i think this soundtrack is a little better than the first one and i honestly think its more memorable... I also find it pretty more PUNK than the last song selection (aka: EXTREME 90's METAL FUCK YOU GOVERMENT). Let's start off with the most famous song (not in the game itself but outside) Rage Against the Machine's "Guerrilla Radio", if you already know Rage Against the Machine well, it's usually strong and mean solos with a dude rapping about how the world is controlled and stuff, "Guerilla Radio" is one of Rage Against The Machine's most famous songs ever made and it kinda represents the type of songs they do. Bad Religion's "You" is my favorite song in the entire game, and its a really REALLY simple song about the best place in THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD~ ''But mostly it's about how a single person can ruin it all, considering it's... well... Anti-YOU. Public Enemy and Anthrax's metal rap song "Bring the Noise" starts off with that generic death metal CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA and then out of nowhere the dude starts rapping some mad angry lyrics "TURN IT UP... BRING THE NOISE!" I love the random drum n bass beat that comes out of nowhere, tottaly radical. Powerman5000's "When Worlds Colide", i mostly remember this song more from that satanic movie with Adam Sandler "Little Nicky" or something, either way i think the only way i could describe this song would to be saying it has a DARK FEELING. Naughty By Nature's "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" is one of those oldschool hip-hop songs that usually have the theme of "BAD BOYS UP TO NO GOOD", the beat is extremely funky and i just love the part of the song that goes "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" really gives that crowd sensation. Papa Roach's "Blood Brothers" is ANOTHER metal rap punk song (Yeah i know it's the theme they where going), you knew this song from the start due to the little solo and after that intro it activates METAL RAP mode and starts talking about how hummanity was created to fuck itself up, ''IT'S IN OUR NATURE TO KILL OURSEEEEEEELFFFFF, pretty memorable but i find it a little reppetetive. The High & Mighty's "B-Boy Document" is another hip hop song with a pretty reppetetive beat (Sorry, but like this song kinda overplayed to much in the game) and the beat just keeps going like "bu pa ba. bu pa ba bwaaaaannnn", i don't know that much about the lyrics itself but THAT BEAT... THAT FUCKING BEAT. "Cyclone" by Dub Pistols is a pretty neat hip hop with a jazzy and wobbly at times instrumental, it also has at most of times that "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" that i kinda love in hip hop songs. "Five Lessons Learned" by Swingin' Utters is one of those punk songs where the beat is upbeat as hell and the vocalist is loosing hes voice (Oh yeah, that's the shit), this is one of those songs in the game that ACTUALLY do give a skating feeling. Styles of Beyond's "Subculture" is a hip hop song with a slow and creepy feeling i just think the intro is so overdone "C,MON C,MON C,MON C,MON C,MON" I like the instrumental that goes cling clang, reminds me of a bad ass Chinese action movie. Millencolin's "No Cigar" is one of those cheezy angsty teenager punk songs, but i can't lie this song was pretty catchy at times but im not that much of a fan of the lyrics and the theme they where doing. Alley Life's "Out With The Old" is ANOTHER metal rap song, this one has extreme scrachy and a bad ass theme, i just love the chorus and the "YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA", i don't know if they made it silly on purpose but it justs the best part of the song for me. Just when you thought this soundtrack didn't have that much ACTUAL skater music, Lagwagon's "May 16" proves that wrong with it's upbeat rocking and fast drumming, the song is PRETTY emotional, how could i explain what type of emotional... Well i guess it's a "Life goes on and so does adventure" type of emotional... It's the type of music that could be in the oppening of a college show series. Much like the first game's soundtrack, this one is as memorable and heck it could be EVEN more memorable! Considering the this soundtrack has more famous bands when compared to the first soundtrack which had more of a indie vibe to it. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Soundtrack - Various Artists '' '' By: Various Artists Year: 2001 Gerne: '''''Punk, Rap, Rock, Ska '''''Length: "YOU WIN SOME, LOSE SOME, IT'S ALL THE SAME TO ME" Unlike Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 1 and 2, this soundtrack introduces some classic metal/punk songs into the mix, modern ones too! Let's start off with the classic song "Blitzkrieg Bop" by The Ramones, and oh boy im pretty sure i will NEVER Ever EVER know what they are talking about or even SAYING because the ACCENT is STILL song and the only PART i get right of the song is "HEY OH, LET'S GO", either way i think the beat of the song speaks for itself because it's catchy , the type of song you would party to."Fight Like A Brave" by Red Hot Chilli Peppers is one of those upbeat rap metal, the type of song that tell you to "GET REAL" and do cool stuff, this song has pottencial to be a PSA by itself, really memorable because of the RRRRRAH that goes with the beat. Tower of Heaven Original Soundtrack '' By:'' flashygoodness Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Chiptune ''Length: 11 songs, 16 minutes Trax '' By:'' Ravex Year: 2009 Gerne: ''JPOP, Electro House, Techno ''Length: 10 songs, 47 minutes Treasure Master Soundtrack '' By:'' Tim Follin Year: 1991 Gerne: ''Progressive Chiptune ''Length: 8 songs, 18 minutes True Tracks '' By:'' P.SUS Year: 2011 Gerne: ''Ambient, Dream Hop ''Length: 4 songs, 13 minutes TV Anime Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best 1997-2010 '' By:'' Shinji Miyazaki Year: 2010 Gerne: ''Orchestra, Symphonic metal ''Length: 88 songs, Allot. Viva La Revolution '' By:'' Dorothy's Magic Bag Year: 2006 Gerne: ''Breakbeat, Chiptune ''Length: 6 songs, 18 minutes Weapons of Mass Creation Vol.1 '' By:'' Various Artists Year: 2004 Gerne: ''Drum 'n Bass ''Length: 13 songs, 1 hour and 12 minutes What's Pink and Sucks? '' By:'' XOC Year: 2007 Gerne: ''Alternative Rock, Art Rock, Experimental Rock, Folk Rock, Indie Rock, Kirby, New Wave, Progressive Rock, Psychedelic Rock, Shoegaze, Surf Rock ''Length: 28 songs, 31 minutes Wolfgang Amadeus Phoenix - Phoenix '' By:'' Phoenix Year: 2009 Gerne: ''Alternative Rock, New Wave ''Length: 10 songs, 37 minutes YMCK SONGBOOK: songs before 8bit '' By:'' YMCK Year: 2008 Gerne: ''Chiptune ''Length: 9 songs, 36 minutes